The Protector
by Amazing girl 55
Summary: Artemis has the most freedom from the Ancient Laws, in all of Olympus, but one day it goes against her. After the Gods reveal themselves to the mortals, they are worried for their children and send Artemis down to protect them, but she literally has to be with them wherever they go. Most the demigods go to camp but a few of them go to Goode high, and Artemis is forced to attend.


**The Summary:** Artemis had never really been bound by The Ancient Laws, while her fellow Olympians were forced to follow the rules. As the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis couldn't have The Ancient Laws stopping her. She was always mixing in with the mortals, thanking The Fates for giving her freedom, but when The Mist is destroyed, and the Gods reveal themselves, she is sent down to protect the demigods, from monsters and mortals, and she is not happy. She is also required to live with the greatest heroes of their generation, and go to their high school. After following around nine demigods, one mortal and her lieutenant, for a few days, she realizes just how much her value is, as a protector, and soon she starts enjoying her job. Her life gets a lot more complicated, living with a bunch of demigods, and a mortal, you can't forget the oracle, but it doesn't mean that it gets worse. And maybe, just maybe, the Goddess of eternal loneliness will find some company, after all destiny is a very strange thing.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the mentioned characters.

**The**** Prologue**

**Artemis' POV**

I hate my father! I hate Aphrodite! And I hate PERSEUS JACKSON! Like seriously, he is seventeen, he has invincibility, how can he not protect his friends and himself?!

Let me explain, it was just a normal day on Olympus, the Gods were arguing, accusing and fighting, so what's new?

Well I'll tell you what's new, my father thinks that Percy Jackson and his friends need protection, and stupid Aphrodite, decided that she was going to be smart for once in her life, and said that I had the most freedom from the Ancient Laws, and now I have to go to some stupid high school to protect some stupid males. Well at least there are some female demigods.

Ooh, maybe I can recruit some teenage girls into The Hunt, but nowadays there are way too many teenage sluts, it's disgusting, and I am most definitely not biased.

The reason that the demigods need protection is because Hectate was upset for losing the Second Titan War, and vanquished the Mist. So we had to reveal ourselves to the mortals, and many of them have started blaming the demigods for problems that we have caused, so my father has decided to send one of the Gods to a high school, where the highest amount of demigods go to. Everyone will know that I am a Goddess, but it is not the same as being on Olympus.

I had immediately started protesting, but father threatened to disband The Hunt if I didn't do it, so I settled down.

I don't really hate Percy Jackson, I actually respect him, but he is still a male, and I am required to live with him! Live with a male! That is wrong on so many levels. At least I know that he won't try and take advantage of me, besides he isn't strong enough to.

The reason I have to stay at his apartment, with his parents, is because I need to protect him "at all times" according to my father. Also since he saved Olympus, his family now lives in a bigger apartment and his friends are moving in with him, to make going to school easier. Staying with him makes my job easier, but so much more complicated at the same time. Also my lieutenant Thalia is coming with me, but as a student.

I don't have to do actual work, but I do have to attend all the classes, and make sure no monster attacks the demigods, and be on lookout for any demigod killing societies.

It isn't too much work, but The Hunt has to stay at Camp Half Blood, which leads me to have to deal with a bunch of angry immortal teenage girls. Huh, another problem coming out of this "situation", well, it's still better than my father disbanding The Hunt.

Oh look, my father is calling me, hooray. I have to admit, if somebody asks me,"do you want to switch places with Kronos in Tartarus", I can't guarantee that I would say no.

After trudging down the Throne Room, my father gave me more details about my new school, and gave me a list of demigods that would be attending Goode High. I can't even imagine why they call it good, as far as I know, everything about it sucks horribly.

**The list**

**Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena, not much to worry about, single**

**Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, creepy, brooding, stays in the shadows, single**

**Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, aggressive, bully, dating Chris Rodriguez**

**Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, calm, prankster, dating Clarisse La Rue**

**Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, hyper, ultimate prankster, dating Katie Gardner**

**Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, hyper, ultimate prankster, single**

**Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, calm, sweet but deadly when angered, dating Travis Stoll**

**Will** **Solace, son of Apollo, quick thinker, laid back, single**

**Rachael Elizabeth Dare, oracle of Apollo, short temper, laid back, single**

After staring at the list and reading through what I would have to look out for and be careful for, I spotted that the list was missing someone.

"Father, where is Perseus?" I asked, gesturing towards the paper.

"You don't need information about him, I am sure you know all about him" my father teased, about what, I don't know, but what I did know was that it had something to do with romance.

"Father!"

"Just kidding dear, here is your schedule, all the demigods have the same schedule, as requested by me."

**Schedule**

**Home Room: Paul Blofis, Room 303**

**First Period: English, Paul Blofis, Room 303**

**Second Period: English, Paul Blofis, Room 303**

**Third Period: Greek history, Malcom River, Room 307**

**Fourth Period: Math, Beth Shamah, Room 405**

**Fifth Period: Lunch, Room 100**

**Sixth Period: Latin, Marius Solomon, Room 209**

**Seventh Period: Gym, Greg Ellison, Room 402**

**Eight Period: Math, Beth Shamah, Room 405**

**Home Room: Paul Blofis, Room 303**

Oh and guess what? School starts in a week! This is going to be so much fun, please note the sarcasm. Well I have to go snap my fingers and get all my stuff packed, so much work! The things I do for my family.

**The end**

**Hey guys, I am back. You see, I was grounded and I had a lot of schoolwork to do, but now that is spring break, I will be publishing a lot of stuff. **

**You may have noticed by now, but I am a big fan of Artemis, and I just love her. I know I made Zeus out of character, but I can't see him acting like a jerk to his favorite daughter. By the way, Malcom River is Annabeth's half brother in the Athena cabin, they never mentioned his last name, so I made up one. All the teacher's have something or another to do with my own teachers and my own classes, so don't think that because I added Latin, I will add in Camp Jupiter. **

**You may or may not have noticed that it said that Annabeth is single, I am doing that because I don't really like Percabeth, so I am not including it. Percy's anchor wasn't Annabeth, and some scenes in The Last Olympian never happened. Annabeth and Percy only like each other as siblings. **

**Also this takes place after the Titan war, with the characters, timeline and Percy's invincibility, but I will be taking some information that was only shown in the second series,so I don't need anybody pointing out that I included something that Rick Riordan didn't put in the first series. **

**This is going up on both wattpad and , but it will be exactly the same on both websites, except on wattpad there will be pictures, and the author's notes will be slightly different, but the stories will be exactly the same. Also if you wish to see the pictures on , I will private message the links, so everyone can see the pictures. **

**Also I would really enjoy it if you guys reviewed or commented, because I need to know what people think of this.**

**THIS IS MY STORY, NO COPYING ALOUD! Unless you ask me first.**

**I like riddles but that is something I am only doing for my other story so here I am going to ask questions about Percy Jackson.**

**Question: Who was Mrs. Dodd and which books did she appear in?**


End file.
